


Photograph

by larrys_flannel



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrys_flannel/pseuds/larrys_flannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nothing made louis happy  but little harry changed that with his captured shots<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>Or the one where louis is really depressed and harry loves to take pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

In my school they used to ask what did life mean to us I never saw any purpose behind that question but I some what like to believe its because they wanted to know us more .... not really though .

All of the answers varied between my parents , video games , soccer or any other type of sport they showed interest in ... i was different my answer was nothing close to these my parents were always busy , video games are just some sort of delusion that are nothing like our messed up reality and sports were plain boring .

so i wrote that " Oxygen " it didnt make sense but it was the main thing we needed in our lives right ? 

My English teacher disagreed and said with a very calm tone " Louis you need to put some thing realistic " and my automatic response was " but oxygen is realistic " ..... and what he said last were words that still happen to be ingrained in my mind .

" it is realistic , just not realistic enough for us to base our lives around " 

little 12 year old me didnt really under stand but i didn't have to and her i am not 18 years and i finally understood what these words meant but i have never found anything realistic to base my life around


End file.
